


Cabin

by posingasme



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, No Slash, Rufus's Cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus and Bobby are forced to recover at the cabin for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somekindofsaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Somekindofsaviour).



> Week 5 of SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge: "How about no?"
> 
> and 
> 
> Rufus Short Story prompt from Tumblr

Bobby was gritting his teeth. Rufus could hear the faux sweetness. “How about No?” his friend growled through his smile. 

“Dr. No?” Rufus stopped for a moment. “Nah,” he decided. “I'm thinking Route 666. I like Rabbit. Although, you know, the car, they call it a ‘69, but I'm certain it's a ‘67 Catalina.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “I ain't sitting through that movie again.”

“Why not? Listen, I don't have to remind you whose fault it is that we're not on the road right now hunting critters.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby sighed. “And you ain't about to let me go forgetting for a minute, are you?”

Rufus snorted. “Just saying, Bobby. I only had nine toes going into that hunt. Now I got seven. Till I'm on my feet again, you better put in my damn movie.”

“Fine. Watch your stupid zombies. I'm gonna go out on a beer run. I gotta play nursemaid to your ass, I ain't doing it sober.”

“Johnny Walker!” Rufus called. “Bobby? Johnny Walker! Bobby!”

“Yeah, yeah,” his buddy grumbled again. “I hear you.”

As soon as Bobby was gone, Rufus sighed and turned his attention to the movie. He knew how he would handle those zombies. Wouldn't even be that hard, so long as he had a good partner like Bobby Singer. He would never say it aloud, but Bobby was literally the only guy who made it worth partnering up with him. He had once nearly lost him in a tangle with a revenant in Colorado, and it had scared him. Bobby had seen the best and the worst of him, and he knew there was more ugly than pretty. It would never be worth partnering with any other hunter fool enough to run with him. He was fine on his own, but part of him liked the company Singer provided, not to mention the book smarts. No, he wouldn't ever bother breaking in a new guy. No point. If it wasn't Bobby, he would be damned if he ever ran with anyone again. Friends were liabilities. 

He turned the movie off and sat in the dark for a while. The silence grated on his nerves before long. At last, he sighed. “How about No?” he muttered to himself, and he hobbled over to turn it on, then hobbled back. When Bobby returned, he would pretend not to remember it had been his idea. He watched James Bond and Honey Rider do their thing, and drifted off to sleep before the old coot made it back to the cabin. 

The credits to a Bond movie were rolling when Bobby returned from his run. He smirked to himself, and turned off the television. “Stubborn old man,” he whispered. He set the Johnny Walker Blue Label within his friend’s reach, and covered him with an afghan blanket. He sat across from him to read his book about a creature called a Baku in its original Japanese.


End file.
